


Life Flow

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a ghost nearly kills Jed, Ryan needs contact to prove he's still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5066818646/bedlam-jed-ryan-for-anon).

Jed is still covered in dirt when Ryan drags him into the bedroom. Ryan’s mouth attacks him in a desperate kiss, his fingernails scratching at the base of Jed’s scalp. “Don’t do anything like that again,” Ryan breathes, walking backwards with Jed until the back of his knees hit the bed. “Stupid. You could have been killed.”

Jed doesn’t know what to say to reassure him. He hasn’t had anyone caring about him like this in a very long time. “I’m okay,” he assures Ryan, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Nothing happened.”

Ryan’s lips trail frantically over every inch of skin, jaw and ear and neck, and Jed can’t fight the sense of guilt; one day, he will come home hurt. One day, Ryan’s worrying won’t be over nothing.

Today, however, he is healthy and whole, as he presses Ryan down against the mattress and strips them both of their clothes. Their skin melds, alive with heat, and Jed sinks against Ryan, seeking his heartbeat, his reassurance. Ryan parts his legs to let him in, giving everything to him, just as he always does. With Ryan, Jed can be alive; they can try to forget the dead.


End file.
